trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolls (film) Wikia:User Rights
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. As a good sized wiki with a large community and a sizable amount of articles, it is only reasonable that the Trolls (film) Wiki would have an administration. Like all administration, it consists of devoted members who have proven themselves to be of high quality and devotion to the site. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits not made in good faith. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities These additional functions include: *Managing User Rights such as promoting and demoting other users into bureaucrats, administrators, chat moderators, and rollback on their own wiki. Note that bureaucrats can only be demoted by the Staff or by one's self. *Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits. Moderator abilities These additional functions include: * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. * Close and reopen threads. * Managing Forum boards, moving threads from one board to another, and highlighting and un-highlighting threads. Chat moderator abilities These additional functions include: *Ability to kick users out of Chat. *Ability to ban users that violate chat rules. Rollback abilities These additional functions include: *A very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits not made in good faith. Media control abilities These additional functions include: * Adding, renaming and deleting images or videos. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Becoming an administrator Not everyone can become an admin. Please understand that this wiki only needs enough admins at any given time to handle basic administrative tasks such as deleting articles and blocking disruptive users. Users wishing to become an admin should meet all of the following requirements: *Must have at least 100 Main Space edits and have been active on Trolls (film) Wiki for over a month. *Must be nominated by another users with support from at least 2 other admins and a majority of the bureaucrats. Users wishing to become an admin should show these characteristics: **Technical skills and knowledge of MediaWiki and the Trolls (film) Wiki including basic HTML, JavaScript, and CSS. They should know how to delete and protect pages, block members, and monitor edits on the wiki. **Dedication and loyalty to the wiki. They should make positive contributions to the wiki and should be regularly active. **Knowledge of happenings and events on the wiki. One should understand and practice the policies of the wiki and how to approach different situations based upon how the Trolls (film) Wiki works. **Respectful and intelligent personality. One should respect others and their rights while also using their abilities to be helpful and not harmful. One should not abuse their powers or take advantage of non-admins simply because of their status. They should be kind but also stern, willing to block users and do so strictly out of penalties for violating the rules, not personal feelings. Becoming a bureaucrat For becoming a bureaucrat, it takes much experience and devotion as well as an admin position. If one wishes to become a bureaucrat, please consult an admin. Users wishing to become a bureaucrat should meet all of the following requirements: *Must be actively contributing to the Main Space. *Have a history of contributing to the decisions of user rights. *Must be nominated by another admin with support from at least 1 bureaucrat. Users wishing to become a bureaucrat should show these characteristics in a addition to the administrator characteristics: **Be able to collaborate with the community in decision-making. **Have been an admin on the wiki long enough to know and have experience with the procedures of being an administrator. Do take into account that an admin or bureaucrat who is inactive for at least a year without notice is expected to step down. Bureaucrats that have been inactive for at least two years can be demoted by Wikia. Becoming a moderator Users wishing to become a moderator should meet all of the following requirements: * Have made comments or replies on the Message Wall and the Forum. * Editing is encouraged, but is not mandatory * Make reports of misbehavior when mods are not online. * Have a strong history of behaving and adhering to the policies. * Have knowledge of Forum Guidelines. Becoming a chat moderator Users wishing to become a chat moderator should meet all of the following requirements: *Be very active on the wiki's chat. *Editing is encouraged, but is not mandatory. *Make reports of misbehavior when mods are not online. *Have a strong history of behaving and adhering to the policies. *Have knowledge of Chat Rules. *Must be nominated by another user with support from at least 1 administrator. Receiving rollback rights Users wishing to receive rollback rights should meet all of the following requirements: *Be a good Main Space editor with a good quantity of quality edits. *Have a history of reverting edits appropriately. *Must be nominated by another user with support from at least 1 bureaucrat. Receiving media control rights Users wishing to receive media control rights should meet all of the following requirements: * Have added multiple images or videos to the wiki following wiki rules. * Must be nominated by another user with support from at least 1 bureaucrat. Who are the wiki's administrators? Note: Table coming soon. What can administrators not do? Administrators including other users with additional rights should not abuse their powers for their own personal gain; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge." The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.